A different kind of love
by theageofkat
Summary: (Slightly AU; same characters, but different roles) Hanna goes to NYU, but gets some tragic information about what's going on at home. And causes her and a certain someone to get closer than the average professor and student, but what happens when everyone finds out on campus that they're seeing each other?


It wasn't too long ago that Hanna graduated from Rosewood High School; her dream college from as long as she could remember was NYU, New York University. Her mother was reluctant to let her go so far away from home, but with some persuading and promising to come home whenever she could - she agreed. Hanna was also worried once she got her acceptance letter to NYU how was she going to pay for it? She had some money lying around the house, but it wasn't enough to pay her tuition at all. So, she turned to her father, and her father made it clear her mother had all financial responsibilities when it came to Hanna. But her mom couldn't afford paying the mortgage on this house _and_ paying her tuition out right, even in payments. But her mom insisted she'd find a way at whatever cost it took and for her not to worry about it, but she knew living on campus would be a pretty penny for her.

"Yes mom, I promise to call you every night. I'll let you know how everything goes," Hanna said as her phone was tucked between her ear and her shoulder. She was putting away what clothes she had in the dresser beside the head of the bed.

"You have to or I will be calling you until you answer my call." She heard the stern tone behind her words clear through the phone.

"Mom, I said I will, so I will." The blonde didn't mean to come off as she did, but she came off rather ignorant and insulting, "Sorry..." She mumbled, "It was a long train ride up here and the subway? People smell absolutely gross to say the least, and then the cab ride up here - it was just a long day.."

"It's fine, Hanna, just get your stuff put away, let me know how your first day goes tonight, alright?" She was always understanding with her, she was grateful for that.

"Promise, love you."

With that, the phone call came to a close and the blonde began putting more of her clothes away. She was the only one in this dorm, she made it clear she wanted to be in a single dorm. She didn't want to have any distractions this semester considering it's her first and she had no idea what to expect.

 _Time lapse_.

Later that afternoon, she was headed to her next class with her binder and books for this class in hand. Hanna walked into the class room and sat down for a moment before she looked around, everyone looked so confident in their abilities and then there was Hanna who looked more nervous than anything. _'How does everyone look so confident?! I stick out like a bad manicure.'_ She thought to herself as she flung open her binder to the first page and kept her book by the binder along with a pen that was hooked to the second ring. _'Okay, a really bad manicure.'_

"Alright, class, I'm Mr. Rivers, I'll be your English Professor for this semester."

Hanna's crystal blue iris' looked up from her binder after she wrote the date to come in eye contact with Mr. Rivers. She looked around and saw every female here was making goo-goo eyes at him, completely swooning over him and he only stated his name and what department this is - which she's sure everyone already knew that.

He stepped out behind his podium and he was in loose fitting grey slacks and a white button down shirt that tucked in; he had a stack of papers in his hand which he walked to the end of each row and passed out so many before going to the next.

"This is your syllabus, this is what I expect from you all as individuals this semester and what you are to expect from me. It's pretty black and white." He said walking to the other side of the room in which the excess amount of papers he handed out was waiting for him to pick up. "Literally and metaphorically, use this as a guideline and you will pass this semester, any questions?"

Hanna looked around to see a single hand raised, but her eyes looked back down at the syllabus to see everything was broken down into criteria including homework, quizzes, tests, and essays.

"Is there any extra credit? You know, just in case we fall behind for personal reasons?" She turned to follow the voice and it was a brunette, her hair flowed down her back and was straight as a pin, her make-up was obviously done to compliment her brown eyes.

"Ah, I see you're already looking into the future. If, hypothetically speaking, you were to fall behind, that's something we'll discuss when we cross that bridge, fair enough?" He said laying the papers on the desk not too far from the podium. "As you can see there's more quizzes than tests, there will be a quiz every Friday, and the four tests you see, well two of them are classified as midterms and finals, while the other two will be broken into basically half of the text for one test and the remainder for the rest." He paused, leaning against the podium, one of the papers in hand, "There will be more essays than homework, what's classified as 'homework' in this class is anything that is not essays that is assigned to you."

This already seemed like a lot to Hanna, she took a deep breath as she made notes along the side of the syllabus as a mental reminder that two of the tests will be midterms and finals - which should have been a given.

"Any more questions? Or can we continue on with the remaining time we have left with the necessary work?" He asked, he came off as if he was an asshole, so Hanna didn't bother to speak up but she saw his email if she ever needed to ask any questions.

"Alright then, you'll see an index card on the desk, I noticed several doodled on them, I guess you can't leave many alone with a pen and a blank piece of paper. I would like you all to write down your first name, last name, age, major, a phone number that I can contact you with if need be, and something you like to do in your spare time."

Hanna wrote down everything he said so she didn't become one of those students that immediately acted as if she _didn't_ pay attention. _'Okay so Hanna Marin, 19, Fashion, my phone number obviously, and I don't know, hmm... write.'_ She placed her pen down and sat it down on the desk as she flipped the index card and placed it on the desk. He walked by and each time he picked up the card he'd examine it and ask a question. _'Oh please don't ask me about mine, please, please, please.'_ But she knew it was a lose lose, he was going to. He picked up the index card in front of her which made her nervous, she picked up her pen and tapped it against her free hand as his inquisitive eyes examined what seemed to be private to her.

"So writing? What do you like to write?" He didn't sound so much as an ass to her, not when he was speaking to his students individually.

"Uh.. anything. Short stories mainly, it's an outlet for me.." She said softly, it was almost embarrassing to admit she wrote, but he seemed impressed.

"And a fashion major, I would have guessed that just by your attire - that's certainly something you don't see every day. A fashion major who enjoys writing. Hopefully this class fuels your writing desires Miss. Marin."

She smiled softly as a simple way of saying 'thank you' and he continued on with the line, but it got her wondering - he looks so young, he wore his baby face well even with the bit of stubble he had growing along his jawline, how old was he? He couldn't be that much older than twenty-five. But she couldn't be wondering for too much longer. He was finishing up and she heard, "Turn your book to page twenty-one and begin reading the first paragraph."

Class went by faster than it should have, it seemed like minutes were seconds in this class, _'Maybe it's just the first day.'_ She shrugged off the thought as she heard her phone ding, she forgot to turn it on silent, so it's a good thing he wrapped things up. It was from her dad:

 **Tom: You may want to call your mother when you get a chance.**

She quickly packed things up, she didn't like that text, not one bit and she hurried out of the class room.


End file.
